A user device may communicate with a network via a base station that processes traffic traveling between the user device and the network. The user device may communicate with the network while moving between cells associated with different base stations. User devices may communicate via the base stations to receive services, from the network, via unicast, multicast, and/or broadcast communications. The unicast, multicast, and/or broadcast communications may be received on different frequencies and/or channels.
Unfortunately, when the number of user devices accessing a service, that is being provisioned by the network via the base stations, increases to a level that is greater than a threshold, the network and/or the base stations may become congested. The network and/or base stations may also become congested when a quantity of bandwidth, that is used to provision the services, is greater than a bandwidth capacity of the network and/or base stations.